


MJ Gets A Kink

by Here_Be_Spideychelle



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, not smut, wink wink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 15:38:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12257250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Here_Be_Spideychelle/pseuds/Here_Be_Spideychelle
Summary: MJ is definetly into Peter's butt.





	MJ Gets A Kink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alice (spideychelle_romanogers)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideychelle_romanogers/gifts).



> Possibly a prequel to another certain ass themed Spideychelle story on this site

Michelle Jones drew a lot. It's how she passed time (aside from reading) and it's how she cleared her mind. 

Often times she would draw subjects that seemed interesting. Subjects that captured a certain moment in time. 

Most of the time that meant people in distress. Most of the time. Other times she would draw whatever was on her mind. Sometimes without realizing. She was thinking more and more and so her notebook filled faster. These days she drew the Decathlon Team more and more often. Sometimes it was Peter and Ned. Sometimes just Peter. (Those times came a lot.) 

However more and more she found herself drawing a certain aspect of Peter. To be fair it's what she spent most of her time thinking about. 

So now her notebook was about a quarter people in distress, another quarter the decathlon team, and half Peter Parker's ass.

Hey, she's allowed to appricate art when it comes in the purest form. She made sure to let him know that she appricated it when she could. Any joke about him she made ended in her complimenting his ass. And every single time he would get all blush-y and look away. It was great.

She held 3 of those times in a special place in her memory. One was when Peter was getting up to throw his lunch away in the cafeteria. She got the view as she stood. So, of course, she says "Damn. Dat ass, Parker." He tried to say something, but came out with nothing. Then he tried to hide his pink face as he threw the tray away. 

Ned groaned half jokingly, "Do you have to flirt while I'm eating?" "Someone had to say it, Leeds. Were you going to step up to plate?"  Ned sighed as she chuckled and went to sketching her latest inspiration.

The next time was when Peter snuck into his own room while she sat on his bed. He crawled along the ceiling, gently landing facing the door. She decided he should know she was there. "Your butt looks great in those tights." He whirled around bug eyed. "Wha-what are you doing here?" he whisper-screamed. "You invited me here. To study. Like a week ago." Peter sighed "Right sorry. I forgot. Patrol today, and May had to work late, so she's out of it today. And-" 

"It's fine, dork. Just get ready to study, you suck at history." "Alright alright," he started as he began to turn to his closet. Slowly he stopped. "What did you say?" "You suck at history?" she offered, "No, when I came in." she opened her textbook to find the right page "Oh right. Those tights do wonders for your ass." she replied not caring to look away from the book.

But she could see him in her peripheral, and sure enough, he was refusing to look up from the floor as his blush rose. "T-thanks." he said. She smirked, "Mhm." 

The third time was after their first time having sex together. The morning after to be exact. 

He was pouring himself a drink in the kitchen of the outside-of-them empty Parker Apartment. He hadn't seen her watching from his room yet. His back was to her, so she had another view. Now was a good a time as any to strike. 

She walked up to him and gently slapped his butt, "Good game, Parker."  Then she reached above him to get a cup of her own. Peter set down the milk. She grabbed it and poured her own cup. "Good morning to you too." She quipped. "Hey MJ." he managed.

Once she finished pouring her glass she looked to him. And once again, he was a blushing mess. She chuckled lightly and kissed his cheek. Which made him smile. She smiled picking up her drink. She turned and walked toward the table, but not before pinching his butt. It was a 2-in-1 kinda day.

None of this was an issue until one day in gym class. Peter wasn't there, so she got to thinking about him. Like where he is. What he's stopping. Well it started that way. Then, because it's Peter Parker, his ass invaded her thoughts. How rude of it.  
This made her distracted, so she didn't fully notice where she was until she went to step forward and fell down a few steps, landing straight on her back. Dammit, that was gonna hurt later.


End file.
